kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Kamen Rider (manga)
Many manga based on the original Kamen Rider series have been published, but only the following few were penned and drawn by Shotaro Ishinomori himself: *1971: Kamen Rider *1971: Kamen Rider - a remake *1979: Storyboard Manga Kamen Rider - for Kamen Rider (Skyrider) Ishinomori also was the author of one chapter for Kamen Rider Amazon and the entire Kamen Rider Black manga, but those manga weren't based on the original Kamen Rider series, but its follow ups. Volumes 1971 manga Official Sequels *''Kamen Rider: Rider 3 vs. The Demon of General Black'' *''Kamen Rider Eve -Masked Rider Gaia-'' Differences between manga & TV The original manga published in 1971 initially follows a path resembling the first few episodes of the TV series, from basic plot to creature designs. However, when Takeshi Hongo leaves the TV show and manga's story, each series diverges greatly. In the TV show, Hongo travels abroad to fight Shocker in other countries, but leaves Japan's protection in the hands of another man, Hayato Ichimonji. He was a freelance cameraman who was experimented by Shocker, but was saved by Hongo, becoming the second Kamen Rider. In the manga, Hongo never left Japan. He was confronted with twelve Shocker Riders and was subsequently mortally wounded during his battle against them. Hayato Ichimonji, one of the twelve Shocker Riders, receives a head injury during the fight and regains his conscience as a result. He then turns against Shocker and succeeds Hongo's role as Kamen Rider. In spite of the damage to his body, Hongo's brain survives and guides Hayato, with both fighting as one. Hongo eventually returns as a Rider in both stories, but, starting with Hayato's debut, villains and even basic story development greatly diverge between the two versions. The manga portrays a seemingly hopeless battle against Shocker, an organization much bigger than either of the two Riders with ties to governmental conspiracies. The live action TV shows portray the Riders as heroes strong enough to bring down Shocker... only to see it replaced by similar organizations led by Shocker's mysterious leader. The Shocker Riders eventually appear in the TV series too, but in a story unrelated to the manga one, aside from a couple of homages, like Hayato's attire during the story, their appearance and abilities also were different from the manga version. There were also only 6 Shocker Riders, rather than 12 like in the manga. Later Influences To commemorate the 35th anniversary of the Kamen Rider series, the producer Shinichiro Shirakura came out with an idea that to make a set of "Showa reboot" films and the story will based on the original manga. Then, Kamen Rider The First released in 2005. Its sequel Kamen Rider The Next released in 2007. In these films, the Shocker monsters and Kamen Riders had a modernized redesign. The film also used some of the plots & inspirations in the original manga although some of the character settings were completely changed. Such as: *Kamen Rider 3 wore a pair of broken shackles around his wrists and ankles and has two jetting devices on both sides of his Typhoon. Makes him resemble the original Kamen Rider 1. *After 1 and 2 was defeated by 3, only their brain survives and just like the manga version Hongo. *Tōbei Tachibana (disguised by General Black) called himself Hongo's house majordomo. *The facilities and computers in basement of the "Rider Town" is the same as the manga. *Great Leader of Shocker controlling a giant robot to fight, resemble the Big Machine. These inspirations from the manga were implicitly acknowledged in the film's end credits, which feature key scenes from the film being redrawn in manga art style. Links *http://www.comixology.com/Kamen-Rider/comics-series/9274 Category:Kamen Rider Manga & Books Category:Manga